You're all the Same
by maxpower1017
Summary: He was done, he learned the truth but it was too late. Now he needs to move on. Note: Quirks are a rarity, only the main cast have them and some other characters.


What if you were used? What if you were seen as nothing more than a tool? What if it was the girl you loved that did you dirty? What if she and her friends were all the same? Then what? Should that be considered insanity?

Being cheated on, ripped off of, deserted, and finally the break up. If it was her that broke it off then you will be left cold in the endless confusion and maybe an emotional abyss(that's if you left your self open to to her claws). Although if it was you who broke it off, then hell itself will come slapping, clawing, and even bitching. Even with all your the scars, tears, and vulnerability out for all to see, it won't matter. Slander is what you will receive, no matter how much truth you show. You will be the villain in the end.

I warned you Izuku and yet you still left you open yourselves open to these girls. But it doesn't mean we won't accept you, if you still want to join a group that has suffered as you had. Then look no further brother, the Stugglers will help you get by. Contact my number for a location to meet and time on your terms pal. (*)*-*

Again, sorry you had to experience betrayal the hard way.

~Denki Kaminari.

The note was crumbed and thrown away along with the mess of stuff all over the floor. Izuku looked down at the mess of clothes. The whole place looked as if it was ransacked by a burglar, but he knew the culprit. He last girlfriend, Tooru Hagakure. She took all her belongings and some of Izuku's.

Man, he hated this, the seventh time he felt cheated for just tying to be in a relationship. Hell the seventh relationship this year.

All because he fell into a mild depression because of his mother's passing and his father leaving him to his own. The funeral was the last time he talked to his dad, but he understood. The guilt for not being around his family was to much for him, being slandered as a failure family man, Hisashi couldn't even look at his sixteen year old son. Father and son said their farewells and wished for the best even though at the time a father was branded as a useless man while the son was soon going to experience the pain and darkness of youth and relationships.

Hisashi left his will in Izuku's name so the boy wouldn't have to pay the apartment for another few years just until he would graduate Highschool and start making his own ends meet.

Thankful, every now and then, Izuku would send postcards to his dad who was now in Singapore. He didn't know why but it's not like he could come along. And yet he understood, he didn't need to forgive his father, and now in the shitty state he was in, now he could relate to his dad in some form.

Shaking the thoughts off his mind, Izuku cleaned up the apartment. It took about a couple of hours but he got the job done.

It was eight-pm right now. It was time for some dinner and getting ready for bed. The amount of confusion he was faced was realized quicker than any bullet. After it wasn't his first relationship, when you get deserted for the seventh time you tend to catch the phases when things were going to change.

Even though he saw the hints, his naive personally kept him from seeing the truth. Or seeing for what it really means to a means to an end. Then again, he could never blame anyone but himself.

Sighing he took the couch and slept through the night. Hopefully eventually he will get good nights sleep.

~the next day~

Groaning from his restless slumber. Izuku's instinct was to shut his phone alarm off. Getting up he made way for the bedroom, were the doubts, petty lust, and the break offs happened.

Rummaging through the closet, he found his school uniform. Now was to get his phone and get his morning started.

Flash forward past the dawn routine, he left his apartment now and made way to the prestigious high school he attends. Yuuei, a career/occupation guaranteed after graduation, it used to be a academy for the high class who were willing to pay for the three year tuition. Now a free enrollment with the only requirement is to excel at your academics in middle school and get a high ninety percent on their entrance exam.

Looking at the school, they really overestimate themselves with the whole excelled education. He would have learned the same stuff from other Highschools. It's the reputation it holds what Izuku was interested in. In order to get a decent job outside of prestigious schools like Yuuei was either go to college, have connections, or settle for the illegal occupations. While they were jobs that didn't require a college degree, they didn't fit the bill for Izuku.

Call him picky if you want, his only source of money was wasting away from all the girls he entertained for the past year, if he wasn't being smart about his savings, he would be broke in his third year. Maybe the end of this year.

Maybe a part-time job would help him, then again he would have to go into town in the weekend to see any help wanted.

Enough of that, he should probably focus on getting to class.

When reaching the campus, his mind didn't wander to the classmates he had, just only his chair. Taking his seat, he took out the books needed for the class and just sat and wait. He could feel a lot of looks in his direction. Either something was interesting near him or he was the center of their unwelcome attention.

He hated the stares, gossip, and their own input on the whole situation. Nothing but lies were fed to his classmates, none decided to at least here his side of the story.

Shifting his eyes downward, he felt defeated before the battle even started. It wasn't long before the teacher came in and the class was in session. For the next three periods before lunch, it was easy to push the nonsense out of his head. Only focusing on learning and he did so excellently.

Once lunch had arrived, Izuku grabbed his phone and bag, he proceeded to texted Denki(a associate/classmate) about the desired location and time. Izuku's choice was the roof, not a lot of students tend to make their way up since there was the line to get lunch, the group of friends one might hang around with, and the long climb up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top step and the door, he open to meet a blonde teen looking out at the distance ahead.

Izuku stepped out before closing the door and walked towards his associate. Standing next to him, he took in the sight, on one of the four rooftops of Yuuei, each had a beautiful sight to behold. Definitely one day during his time at Highschool, Izuku needs to spend a night up there.

"I take it she left you?" The blonde ask bluntly. Izuku nodded before dropping his backpack on the ground and leans on the rail.

"Early this morning, though I guess I had it coming." His own self esteem was shot in the heart seven times, some were easier than others. Nonetheless, everything he thought he had of some worth was now the same amount to a yen.

"So being left lonely and cheated means you had it coming for what exactly, you can't put yourself down just cause the girls didn't see for who you are. That's their fault. Not yours."

sigh* "So what did you want to talk about? This club? What is it exactly?"

Denki looked at Izuku with a smile. "Call it a boys only club, you will. We are a club that host events such as gaming, sports, culture events only to our crowd."

"Sounds so informative." Izuku sarcastically says. "And what? How many members do you guys have?"

"Including me, their are four. We just started this year?"

"And the purpose of this club, the way you make it sound, it's a big thing."

"Oh it is, only to a select few that being the members. As for the purpose, we are here to help fellow brothers out through their hardships in life in-and-out school."

"Is that why you left a note under my door?"

"One, that was my fellow brother, he heard about how Tooru called a guy over at her ex-boyfriends place."

That stung, Izuku didn't need a reminder. The guy that was sleeping with his seventh girlfriend assumed he was a robber but he didn't think twice to ask.

"Your self-defense is justified. After all the guy carried a bat with him. What was his name again? He's on the baseball team. Mezo Shoji?"

Izuku rubbed the bruises on his midsection. That guy was buff for a baseball player, then again, if he remembered right, he won second place on the freshman weightlifting competition for our school. So maybe that's why Izuku had a hard time knocking the guy unconscious.

"So what do I have to do be qualified?" The million dollar question was asked?

"All you have to do is show up and commit to the group. Your not the only one who is struggling with their own set of problems, after all it's one of the main core objectives of this club!" Denki exclaims enthusiastically while grabbing Izuku's bag and then turning to him.

"So what do you say? It won't be easy I will tell you that much. But in the end I really think you will fit in quite nicely."

Izuku scoffed at the blonde. "Your making quite the assumption there. But I am interested in whatever this boy band of hawks is."

Denki chucks the small yellow back at Izuku, who catches it swiftly.

"Nice! After school meet me at the shoe locker room. There you will be introduced to our brotherhood."

As if on que, the bell ranged boomed and the mighty gust of wind hit Izuku making him flinch. After a moment, he open his eyes, he was alone on the rooftop. Only difference now is that, he has a new destination to attend now. He only hope it isn't a waste.


End file.
